


Совет

by Rebis



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebis/pseuds/Rebis
Summary: Фулгрим  спрашивает совета у Хоруса.
Relationships: Fulgrim/Ferrus Manus
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuddyWritesFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyWritesFic/gifts).
  * A translation of [Advice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777796) by [BuddyWritesFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyWritesFic/pseuds/BuddyWritesFic). 



— Хорус?

— Хм? — Хорус бросил взгляд в сторону полуразобранной "Грозовой птицы", над которой трудился его недавно обретённый младший брат. Фулгрим лежал на спине, спрятав светлые волосы и кожу под тонким комбинезоном и по локоть погрузившись во внутренности транспортника.

— Хоть наше знакомство и было недолгим, ты дал мне много поводов восхищаться твоими способностями к руководству. Я успел повидать немало руководителей, поэтому могу судить о таких вещах. И опыт мне подсказывает, что с твоим мастерством никто не сравнится.

— Ты слишком льстишь мне, дитя, — рассмеялся Хорус.

— Я не преувеличиваю, — возразил Фулгрим, — хотя порой и могу польстить. Если хочу чего-нибудь добиться.

Хорус заглянул в ремонтную яму, перегнувшись через перила.

— И чего ты пытаешься добиться своим красноречием?

— Совета. Я видел, насколько ловко ты справляешься с Руссом. Направляешь его, словно меч. Но он — прости за откровенность — тебя не любит и не боится. Расскажешь, как?

Значит, их новый братик испытывает тягу к искусству общения? Любопытно. Кроме него, никто пока не проявлял подобного интереса.

— О, с Леманом просто, — ответил Хорус. — Он хороший, надёжный генерал — и идеальный пример. Готов без раздумий броситься на любую угрозу своему самолюбию, — он щёлкнул пальцами. — Вот и всё. Когда мне нужно привлечь его внимание, я преподношу задание как вызов. Это как заставить принять лекарство, завернув таблетку в бекон.

— Думаю, должно сработать, — сказал Фулгрим. — Спасибо.

***

— Я пришёл, чтобы выковать самое совершенное оружие из всех когда-либо созданных! — заявил Фулгрим, врываясь в огромную кузницу под горой Народная, где работал Феррус Манус. — И отправиться с ним в Великий Крестовый Поход!


	2. Chapter 2

— Я убил ящерицу! — сказал Конрад Кёрз, указывая в сторону раскинувшейся на камнях гигантской туши какого-то мерзкого, драконоподобного ксеноса.

— Вижу, — ответил Вулкан. — Зачем?

— Фулгрим мне посоветовал.

— И зачем же Фулгрим посоветовал тебе убить ящерицу?

— Я сказал, что ненавижу тебя.

— Ладно.

Конрад перевёл взгляд с брата на тушу, затем снова уставился на брата.

— Ненавижу тебя. Тебя все любят, потому что ты хороший человек, потому что ты умный, добрый, красивый. Просто бесишь. Фулгрим сказал, что прекрасно понимает, о чём я. Сказал, что нужно бросить тебе вызов. А я знаю, что ты раньше охотился на ящериц — вот и убил эту. Тебе не добыть более крупную.

Вулкан вздохнул, протяжно и устало.

— Ты прав.

— Что?

— Ты прав, говорю. Уделал меня. Это самая здоровенная ящерица, которую я видел в своей жизни. Куда уж мне с тобой тягаться. Ты победил.

И, к разочарованию Конрада, развернулся и ушёл.


End file.
